La Gran Carrera
by Lachiiva
Summary: Hola! Este es un fic de un solo capi espero les guste! MaixJoey


**LA GRAN CARRERA**

Los rayos del sol atravesaban la ventana, tocando ligeramente los párpados de un joven rubio. Joey sintió ese cálido rayo y abrió sus ojos.

AL FIN! – gritó Joey – POR FIN ES EL GRAN DÍA! -

Estiro sus brazos un momento y después se cambio su ropa, se puso su uniforme deportivo, realmente había estado esperando ese día con muchas ansias, y no quería llegar tarde, así que se apresuró a desayunar.

Cuando al fin estaba listo, se despidió de su hermana y salió corriendo de su departamento en dirección a la casa de Yugi, pues habían acordado irse juntos. Sin embargo al salir tan rápido no se percato de que su teléfono estaba sonando.

Hola? – contesto Serenity.

Serenity? Que tal? Habla Mai -

Mai! Que sorpresa! Hacia mucho tiempo que no oía tu voz, desde que Yugi venció a Marik no tuvimos noticias de ti ¿Cómo estas? -

Muy bien gracias linda, tienes razón hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos por eso llamo precisamente quisiera volver a verlos a todos ¿Esta Wheeler? -

No, acaba de irse con Yugi, hoy es el día de deportes en su escuela y mi hermano participa en la carrera de 100 metros planos desde hace años, esta muy emocionado -

Si me lo imagino, que lastima – Mai se escuchaba algo triste y decepcionada – Bueno ni hablar, será otro día -

Espera! ¿Por qué no vienes a la competencia conmigo y así podrás verlos a todos nuevamente y de paso ver sus habilidades en el deporte -

Mmmmm... No es mala idea. Esta bien. Paso por ti en unos minutos no tardo -

Claro aquí te espero – y ambas colgaron el teléfono.

Mai colgó el teléfono y rápidamente tomó las llaves de su auto, no sin antes pasar por un espejo y acomodarse el cabello, no podía creerlo al fin volvería a verlo después de todos estos meses que le habían parecido una eternidad, así que después de darse un retoque en el maquillaje salió de su casa y se subió a su auto.

Por otro lado en la casa de Yugi...

VAMOS YUGI! APRESURATE! LLEGAREMOS TARDE! – Joey comenzaba a desesperarse.

Ya voy! No te desesperes! Aún es temprano, apenas son las 8:00 y las competencias empiezan a las 9:00. Trata de tranquilizarte – decía Yugi a su amigo mientras se ponía sus tenis.

Eso no importa! Debemos ser los primeros en estar ahí! APRESURATE! -

Tranquilo Joey! Yo se que no puedes esperar por la revancha con Kaiba (Seto) -

Ese maldito presumido! Este año SI lo venceré! LO JURO! Esta vez la victoria será mía -

Bueno ya termine, ahora que te parece si caminamos tranquilamente a la escuela... Joey?... JOEY! – demasiado tarde pues el rubio ya había salido de la casa e iba a toda velocidad por la calle – ESPERAME!

Mientras en otro lugar...

SERENITY! QUIERES DARTE PRISA? -Mai estaba desesperada.

Tranquila Mai! Ya voy! Se que estas ansiosa por volver a verlos, pero relájate estas tensa -

Tensa? TENSA? Como no voy a estar tensa si durante seis meses no eh visto a mis amigos y ahora que tengo la oportunidad tu te tardas en arreglarte -

Ok! Ya entendí! Ya no tardo! -

Eso espero -

Vaya realmente me recuerdas a mi hermano es igual de desesperado que tu! No serán almas gemelas o algo así? -

Eh?.. em.. pues.. yo.. no lo creo – dijo Mai con el rostro totalmente rojo.

Listo! Termine, ahora si señorita desesperada ya podemos irnos... Mai?... MAI! -

Sube al auto de una vez! – dijo Mai quien ya tenía el auto encendido y listo para irse.

Ya voy! -

En la escuela...

Al fin llegamos! Genial! Que empiecen las competencias! ESTOY LISTO Y TENGO TODA LA ENERGIA DEL MUNDO! – decía Joey muy entusiasmado.

Pues... yo...no...se...de...donde...sacas...tanta...energía... – Yugi estaba sudando y muy cansado tanto que se le dificultaba hablar – Estoy... muerto... – y se dejo caer para poder descansar un momento.

Vamos Yugi! No seas pesimista! Vamos ponte de pie y comencemos a calentar que mis piernas se están quedando dormidas de la falta de actividad -

Estas bromeando verdad? Todo mi cuerpo me duelo y ni siquiera he competido! Estoy muerto! Creo que es tu turno Yami – dicho esto el rompecabezas del milenio brillo y dejo salir al espíritu que encerraba dentro – Si Yugi.

Listo para el calentamiento Yami? -

Supongo que si -

EXCELENTE!-

Ambos duelistas comenzaron a correr por toda la pista, al principio despacio pero luego Joey aumento la potencia, dejando atrás al faraón.

¿Qué pasa Yami? Te estas quedando atrás! No me digas que el antiguo faraón no sabe correr? -

Eso lo veremos -

Yami trato de alcanzarlo pero poco a poco se fue debilitando hasta que no pudo mas y dejo caer en el suelo respirando con dificultad.

Joey! Por que no descansamos? Ya falta poco para que empiece la competencia -

Muy bien. Tengo que reservar algo de energía para la carrera -

HOLA CHICOS! – Joey no pudo ignorar esa voz sabia perfectamente quien era.

Mai! Hola! Tenia mucho sin verte! – dijo Yami.

Vaya pero si no has cambiado nada faraón y que tal Yugi? -

Esta algo cansado por el calentamiento pero esta bien -

No piensas saludarme Wheeler? -

Eh?... Ah! Si! Hola Mai! –dijo Joey un poco nervioso pues se había quedando observando a esa preciosa rubia que le había robado el corazón meses atrás, estaba muy emocionado de volver a verla, había perdido la esperanza de encontrarse con ella hace semanas, sin embargo al volver a verla sintió como su corazón latía cada vez mas fuerte.

Al parecer no te da gusto verme – la voz de Mai sonaba triste.

No... no es eso, lo que pasa es que me sorprende verte después de tanto tiempo -

Pues aunque no lo creas, te extrañe, a ti, a Yugi, a Tea, a Serenity, a todos -

Yo también te extrañe Mai – Joey se acerco a ella y le dio un gran abrazo, algo que sorprendió a Mai, pero ella le correspondió el abrazo, eso dejo perplejos a Yami y Serenity – No tienes idea de cuanto te extrañe – esto se lo dijo al oído provocando que Mai sonriera.

Vaya, vaya, que linda sorpresa! El perro de Wheeler y la vulgar de Mai son novios, que hermosa pareja hacen, una pareja de perdedores – decía el orgulloso empresario dueño de Kaiba Corp.

A quien llamaste vulgar? –decía Mai muy enfada – en primer lugar no soy vulgar soy hermosa y en segundo tu... –

JAMAS VUELVAS A INSULTAR A MAI! – gritó Joey – Escúchame bien Kaiba he tolerado tus burlas y tus insultos hacia mi, pero JAMAS permitiré que insultes a una dama y mucho menos a Mai -

Joey – murmuró Mai que estaba sorprendida, no podía creerlo ¿Joey? ¿Defendiéndola? Eso era algo muy extraño, sin embargo a ella le encanto ese acto y fue por eso que se dio cuenta de lo que realmente sentía hacia el cachorrito rubio.

UY! El perro se puso bravo! No te tengo miedo Wheeler! Además no eh venido a discutir contigo sino a dejarte en ridículo como todos los años en la carrera de 100 metros planos -

TE VENCERÉ! ESTA VEZ TENGO UNA BUENA RAZÓN PARA HACERLO! -

Eso lo veremos -

Kaiba se retiro dejando a todos sorprendidos, ahora si era una verdadera competencia, Joey estaba furioso y Kaiba no pensaba perder y mucho menos ante Wheeler

Joey? – pregunto Serenity al ver a su hermano totalmente inmóvil -¿Estas bien? -

Le ganaré -

Serenity puedes acompañarme a la chancha de fútbol? – dijo Yami, Serenity capto el mensaje inmediatamente, Mai y Joey debían estar a solas.

Si, vamos -

Serenity y Yugi se fueron dejando a los rubios solos.

Joey? – Mai se acerco a donde estaba Joey y se sentó junto a él – Gracias – Mai no pudo contenerse y lo abrazó.

Mai ... yo... tengo que confesarte algo -

Lo que tu quieras – Mai soltó a Joey y se puso atenta, lo menos que podía hacer era escucharlo.

Mai... desde que te conocí... sentí una extraña sensación, al principio no sabia de que se trataba, pero con el tiempo, pude tratarte mejor y descubrir que esa sensación no era de amistad... Mai yo me enamore de ti, y ya no puedo ocultarlo más -

Mai se había quedado sin palabras, sintió como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y como la sangre corría por todo su cuerpo, esas palabras la habían echo muy feliz – Joey, no sabes que feliz me has hecho, estuve esperando este momento desde el día en que te conocí –

Joey no se esperaba esa reacción pensó que Mai lo rechazaría de manera fría y sin piedad pero eso era diferente. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque Mai lo abrazó nuevamente pero esta vez con mas cariño y con un gran beso, Joey no podía creer que eso fuera real, teniendo a Mai en sus brazos.

Todos los competidores se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares, esperando la señal para comenzar la carrera, Joey giro un poco su cabeza para ver entre la multitud a la mujer de sus sueños acompañada de sus mejores amigos y su hermana. Tenia que ganar, él lo sabia y estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de lograrlo.

El disparo se escucho por toda la pista, los competidores salieron rápidamente pero ninguno era tan rápido como Kaiba y Joey ellos dos tomaron fácilmente la delantera, iban iguales, al parecer sería un empate pero Kaiba no se dejo vencer y aceleró el paso dejando un poco atrás a su rival, pero Joey no se daría por vencido, no ahora que tenía lo que siempre quiso.

Joey empezaba a perder fuerzas, la longitud entre el y Kaiba era algo larga, estuvo a punto de darse por vencido y quedarse con el segundo lugar pero sus ojos captaron una silueta entre la gente, era Mai que gritaba desesperada y tenía sus manos puestas en el cuello de Yugi dispuesto a asfixiarlo, como por arte de magia sus fuerzas regresaron y aumentó su velocidad alcanzando fácilmente a Kaiba y dejándolo atrás. Joey logró llegar a donde estaba la meta y conseguir el primer lugar, sus amigos fueron los primeros en gritar de emoción.

Ese día fue fantástico para Joey, pues ahora tenía todo lo que quería, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era cuidar lo que tanto trabajo le costo conseguir.

Mistica1: Hola! Espero les haya gustado, es el primer fic de Yu-gi-oh que escribo, y por si no lo notaron mi pareja favorita es Joey y Mai, bueno seguramente ya los estoy aburriendo, mejor déjenme reviews! Por favor! REVIEWS! Les aseguro que seguiré escribiendo fics de Yu-gi-oh


End file.
